1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loosening an electrode tip at the time of removing the electrode tip from an electrode.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is a necessity to remove an electrode tip from a tip end of an electrode for the replacement with a new electrode tip, after the electrode tip has been worn out or damaged. The removal of the electrode tip provided on the electrode by the press-fitting of the electrode tip onto the electrode with the tapered tip end, or the threaded engagement is conventionally performed by engaging a tool such as a spanner to a cut-out portion formed on the electrode tip of a cylindrical shape, and slightly rotating and loosening the electrode tip with regard to the electrode via the spanner. However, this operation is time-consuming and troublesome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, which is capable of loosening the electrode tip in simple and instant manner.